Oh Baby
by Ivory Code
Summary: "What?" Adrian stared at Sydney with a 'what the f***' look on his face. Said girl crossed her arms. "You heard me." she said firmly. Adrian shook his head. "Could...could you repeat that?" Sydney rolled her eyes. "I want kids." (Possibly OOC) (Rated for sexual implications, the midst of birthing, and foul language) (Really, it's just mindless funny family fluff)


Adrian heard the front door slam. "Welcome home, hun!" he called dramatically before going back to watching TV. He heard a thud and assumed it was his 'darling' wife throwing her bag down. He then heard the unmistakable sound of soft footsteps padding towards the living room. He looked up with a small grin. "How was your day?" he asked cheerfully. Sydney stood in the doorway looking grim.

The grin on his face slowly fell off. "What's wrong?" Adrian asked, a dark eyebrow rose at his blonde lover. Sydney padded over to stand in front of him, thus blocking his view of the TV, not that he cared much, daytime television was shit. He was just bored. His wife was his entertainment, her mood swings were hilarious! Well, her angry and happy ones, not so much the quiet ones. Those mean trouble.

"I want kids." Sydney suddenly said and Adrian went still. He was silent for a good few minutes. And then he found his voice. "What?" Oh what an intelligent reply.

Adrian stared at Sydney with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. Said girl crossed her arms. "You heard me." she said firmly. Adrian shook his head. "Could...could you repeat that?" Sydney rolled her eyes. "I want kids." Adrian stared at her some more, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he spoke. "Now?"

Sydney stared at him like he was an idiot, which was far from the truth, but hey, all boys have some kind of ignorance in them that makes them idiotic. (Haha…no offence) "Of course not now, I can't conceive and have a baby in the timespan of now!" Adrian's eyebrow rose some more. "So you….want children in around nine months?" he asked.

Sydney just kept giving him that degrading look; it was actually beginning to get quite annoying now. He was shocked at the outburst; you can't blame him for being slightly slow. "Yes Adrian." She seated herself on his lap, giving him full view of the television now, but right now, he could care less about shitty daytime television when Sydney was asking for sex. Well, a child technically, but that essentially meant sex.

What? You didn't come from a cabbage patch, stop giving me that look!

Adrian, being Adrian, just had to check one more time. "No condom." Sydney shook her head. "No birth control?" Sydney shook her head again. "No spells that will stop you from getting pregnant?" Sydney gave him a look and Adrian shrugged. "Don't judge me, if there are two dot points already said, there needs to be a third." Sydney deadpanned at him for a second before she opened her mouth.

"Adrian?" He looked down at her. "Yes dear?" he asked cheerfully. She deadpanned at him for a few more seconds before she spoke.

"Stop stalling, shut up, and give me kids."

"Roger, ma'am."

**Exactly Eight Months and Twenty-Two Days Later**

"ADRIAN I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS! THEN I'M GOING TO FIRE MAGIC YOU TO ASHES AFTER SOMEHOW BRINGING YOU BACK TO LIFE! I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO DO THAT BUT I'LL FIND A WAY!" (scream) "OH, I HATE YOU BUT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU CAN LOVE ME LATER, RIGHT NOW, PUSH!"

Crap, too early…

**Exactly Eight Months, Twenty-Two Days and Four Hours Later**

Adrian casually brushed some of his wife's sweaty blonde hair away from her face and smiled cheekily at her. She gave him a tired smile back before looking down at the two little bundles in her arms. "Adrian." She said quietly. He 'hmm'd?' in reply. "I thought I told you I wanted a child, Not children." He smirked at her. "No, I specifically remember you saying "give me kids". Well, I did…just…at the same time."

She resisted saying a colourful version of 'damn you.' After all, she wasn't even mad, even though they'd only been here for around fifteen minutes, she could not imagine her life without her little boy and little girl. Her dark-haired lover looked over at the little bundles. Both were staring at their parents with wonder, still a little shocked about this new, colourful world. "What should we name them?" Sydney asked, cooing slightly as her little boy waved his hand up at her.

"Well, I think we should name our little Sydney, Melbourne." Sydney gave a very unladylike snort at Adrian calling her daughter a little her. The twins were both essentially tiny Adrians with emerald green eyes and dark hair. She then snorted again when she realized the pun. "How rich." She drawled. "No, I'm completely serious." Adrian said cheerfully. "We can call her Mel for short."

Sydney stared at her husband and gave a slight smile. Her name was a place in Australia, and he had just named their daughter after another state in Australia. This man… was….surprising…

"How about our nameless little me sitting there?" Adrian whispered in Sydney's ear after she was quiet for a minute or two. She jumped a bit at his voice before calming herself and staring down at her little, nameless Adrian. She couldn't think of an- wait… She smiled in amusement at her thoughts. She had the perfect name.

Sydney looked back at her husband with an uncharacteristic cheeky smile on her face. "Adrian Junior." He stared at her for a minute, as if he couldn't believe she'd just said that. It was every man in the world's wish to have their son named after them but most wives would have none of it. But here his wife was, saying their son could be named after him.

He literally almost felt his ego jump.

Sydney smirked at his shocked and happy expression. "Well, he does look just like you." She looked down at her son. "Even the facial structure's the same. We can call him AJ for short." Both babies babbled a bit at the attention they were getting happily.

"I…sure…" Adrian said, still shocked.

The doctor came in a minute later; she smiled at the happy family. "So, what are you calling them?" she asked, readying her pen at the clipboard. "Melbourne Victoria Ivashkov." Adrian said after a second. Sydney stared at him, the middle name too? This guy. She turned back "Adrian Junior Ivashkov." The doctor nodded at the names, a bit amused herself. "Okay, well, let me just print the birth certificates and you'll be ready." She walked out of the room.

The new family was silent for a moment before some more babbling was heard and the new parents were staring down at their children. Then, everything seemed to finally hit them.

Their children, THEIR children. They smiled at each other brightly.

They had finally managed another step in their relationship.

They finally had a family of their own.


End file.
